Greed's Advocate
by ItsNoIrritableGrizzly
Summary: Hermione Granger was going to get her friends back. She was going to be Voldemort’s downfall. HGTRrating might change for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to the lovely JK Rowling.

Prologue: The Fire Inside

Greed, like fire, feeds off everything around it. It destroys until nothing is left, and only when fully satiated, dies away. But in that lies the twist. Greed, unlike fire, never dies; for it is never satisfied. It instills itself in the heart of every living being. It is never picky; it will spread throughout anyone willing to house it. No one is immune to its plague. No one can be saved from its wrath. No one can escape its clutches.

But everyone has a choice: to act upon their greed or to not. One man's decison lead to a world's downfall. His need for power grew as time passed, until nothing else mattered. He needed to quench his thirst, but he never did. He still has not.

This is not his story though. This is a tale of a young woman whose life -like many- was forever altered in consequence to this man's desire. When loved ones were taken from her, greed took their places. Its indestructible hands clasped around her, influencing her every thought, her every action. It drove her to make a choice.

One man's choice shattered a world into pieces, but another's might be able to put it back together. Hermione Granger was going to get her friends back. She was going to be Voldemort's downfall.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

AN: Hey guys! Tell me if you think this is worth continuing ya?

thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters and stuff belong to JK Rowling...don't sue

Um yah, just to let ya'll know I'm very lazy and I take a long time to update, but I'll try to improve…so don't get pissed I f it takes me…a while.

Now…on with the story-hope you enjoy!

Chapter One: Friends

The air smelled of dust and carnage and it mingled with the almost tangible presence of death. Luna desperately tried to blink the soot from her eyes, but they continued to sting and blur her vision. Shallow breaths emitted from her mouth for oxygen was slowly becoming scarcer.

Panicking, tried-futilely struggling-to shift the heavy stones pressing down upon her body, but to no avail the large jagged slabs of granite would not budge. Her breaths came with a harsher intensity, a sweat broke out over her body, and her muscles began to ache and tremble from the effort as her energy quickly depleted.

Another loud noise cracked the weighty silence and brought with it more stone tumbling from the ceiling. She released a cry of pain as a hard shard hit her face and more crashed upon her body-crushing it even more. She felt something break in her chest and the blinding pain that came with it. She found it harder to breath-her lungs closing up and her throat filling with blood. Luna bit back her screams in an effort to spit the blood flooding her senses-she was drowning.

She knew she was going to die. She knew, and she had suspected it-she had been prepared to die since the age of fourteen. She had known quite clearly what she had gotten herself into by joining the cause to bring down Voldemort and save the Wizarding World. Luna had had the choice of how to lead her life and she felt she had made the right decision in the end-even now.

She was going to miss her friends, but hopefully she would get to see them again soon enough. She wondered who had won -had anyone won? She dearly hoped her friends were fine…

Her thoughts were silenced as another wave of pain shot through her-it hurt so much. The blood kept coming, now dribbling over down her neck and no matter how much she tried to spit it out and swallow it down it did not cease.

She was scared; she didn't want to die-not yet. She had been prepared-yes, but now she was just plain terrified. She hadn't got to say goodbye to her friends…

Friends-she had never been one to have friends; others usually shied away from her-put off by her strange antics and beliefs-either that or they would resort to simply poking fun at her.

She had been used to that though and lived a content life, but she had always longed to have friends, and one day in her fourth year her dream came true. Her friends meant so much to her-they were really awfully nice, and they seemed to accept her for who really was. They even seemed to believe her about Nargles.

It was a pity she wouldn't be able to see them before she went. With one more wistful sigh full of acceptance, but still lacking in contentment, she let her eyes wander-she wanted to see her home one last time.

Some might say that looking at this place would only bring pain- the way the walls looked now would only bring you painful memories-like seeing the sallow and lifeless look of death on a person you loved.

The walls of Hogwarts were no longer as supreme and statuesque as before, but Luna still found them beautiful. The now worn and tired walls-covered in cracks and skid marks were still standing as proud as ever. Yes, they were still standing which that alone proved how strong Hogwart's was.

Her eyes roved around desperately-trying to take in as much of her beloved home-wanting to enjoy her memories of this place for as long as she had left. When the dusty haze cleared all the way residing peacefully onto the stone floor, she noticed a small movement caught her eye. Luna tried to focus her waning vision, and finally was able to distinguish a person moving from beneath some rubble. Was it an enemy or a friend? Luna dearly hoped it was the latter.

The face of the form was undistinguishable, but the massive bush of curls now matted and soiled, upon the girls head gave away the identity immediately. It was her friend Hermione…

Luna had tried to yell out her friend's name, but it only came out as a pitchy gargle. It was enough to grab the girl's attention though, and her head snapped towards Luna her wand grasped firmly-poised-ready to fight.

Hermione dropped her wand with a gasp once she realized it was Luna on the floor amongst the heaps of rubble. She launched herself with a cry and skidded across the floor-her knees appeared to knock painfully against the hard ground at what would seem to be a powerful force and little stones seemed to part like the Red Sea as she slid towards her destination groping at the stones covering her friend.

"Luna", she breathed, "you're going to be alright Luna. I just need to move these stones, and then you'll be alright. You will be alright." she seemed, to Luna, trying to convince herself more than her dying friend. Luna tried to tell Hermione not to worry, but all that came out was meaningless gargles and raspy whimpers of pain. She coughed more blood and the pain in her chest swelled-tears flooded her vision.

Hermione shook her head, scooted backwards and turning she found her wand. She shakily got onto her feet and did her best at levitating charms.

Hermione lifted each stone as quickly and sufficiently as the situation called for and was soon situated by her friend once more. Luna felt air rush more easily to her lungs, and her mind became less fuzzy. She was grateful towards Hermione-for this at least was an improvement. The pain was still there, but it was lessened due to the lack of pressure pressing down upon her chest.

She felt hands-Hermione's hands-try to sit her up and she cried out in agony as another blinding pain unleashed itself to wreak havoc upon her body. The movement stopped and Luna could hear Hermione's hushed apologies. Then her friend's voice suddenly rang out strongly throughout the haze, "Luna? Luna, look at me." Hermione took Luna's face in her hands. "Luna, you have to open your eyes." she said sternly.

She did, and she saw her friends friend's face dirty and tear streaked-little muddy rivers flowing down her skin. "Did we win?" she gasped and turned to spit more blood onto the ground. Hermione exhaled rather loudly and shook her head. "I-I don't know Luna, but that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is getting you well."

Lifting the hem of Luna's shirt she said "Now tell me what's wrong. What hurts? It's your chest-yes; it's your chest right? We can fix this-I can do it! I'll save you! Just hold on-just a-", Luna cut her friend's frantic ranting off by placing her hand over Hermione's frenzied ones. "Shhh. It's alright friend. I'm fine…" she assured, a little unconvincingly-she thought it was probably the blood seeping down her chin and the odd indention in her chest that caused Hermione to ignore her words. "Luna you certainly are not." Hermione pleaded. "But you will be. I-I will-".

"Hermione, will you," Luna coughed, more blood dribbling onto her blouse, "will you do something for m-me?" Hermione just nodded her lip had started to shake up and down-Luna felt bad for her friend. "Don't be sad…I'll be ok soon enough…" Luna tried to smile, "Just make sure we win. Try. If not for…" she panted and her eye sight began to wane, Luna could feel her heart fluttering sporadically in her chest. It was quite disconcerting, but she had to tell Hermione…she had to let her know…they had to win.

"For Harry, and for the Wizarding World, for your friends…don't-don't let them win Mione…" she exhaled and her eyes fluttered closed, but she continued. "I believe you can…save us. Where will all the Nargles go if-", and then her breathing hitched and she felt her heart suddenly slow. She forced her eyes open once more to peer at her friend one last time.

"Hermione shook her head back and forth hysterically and leaned over her-there were tears streaming from her eyes. "Luna, Luna no! You can't go!" she cried and hit the floor with her hand. Luna tried to lift a hand attempting to quiet her friend, but failed, her hand instead dropping back to the grime covered stone. Hermione, noticing Luna's attempt, took her hand in Luna's feeble grip. "Herm-", she inhaled slowly, "Do…whatever you need to do-we m-must win." her head lolled to the side and she gagged on the blood. She couldn't breathe anymore…it was all too hard.

"We have to w-", and then suddenly her vision faded taking with it the pain and the worry.

Now, all was peaceful.

Opopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop

Ok…that was my first chapter…it doesn't exactly have to do with the whole Hermione stuff, but I wanted this in here. I felt it could show how Hermione will be motivated to stop tom Riddle…you know? ( and plus I adore Luna!!!) Anywho, I'm rambling, but I'm sorry if you didn't like it…I promise it's going to be in Hermione's point of view next chapter-starting where I left off.

Please leave a review…I need all the feedback I can get.


End file.
